


Fenris' First Sleepover

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing, M/M, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris admits to Hawke and Anders that he's never had a sleepover. (Just pure nothingness. Written while on break in school, so no revisions done).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fenris' First Sleepover

For reasons beyond Fenris' knowledge, he was being suckered into a sleepover by his boyfriends Garrett Hawke and Theduric Anders. They'd been talking about their childhood and Garrett had brought up something about sleepovers, laughing merrily over his endeavours and silly things he'd done. When it came to light that Fenris himself had never been to a sleepover, Garrett had been more then adamant that they'd be having one. Anders hadn't pushed quite as much, but he'd still subtly hinted towards it. 

Now here he sat, between the two man, whom were currently laughing at some story Varric had said. 22 years old and here he was surrounded by their friends, who Fenris had only truthfully met 4 years ago. Garret reached out to ruffle Fenris' dark hair, which fell into his eyes. Fenris turned a glare on the man. “Are you having fun?” Garrett asked. Fenris knew both men had tried hard to do this, but truthfully, he was less then thrilled. Running his own shop, meant he didn't particularly have to open tomorrow, but he'd still much rather be working. “It is... acceptable” Fenris said.

“Aww, come on broody. I'm sure there's more excitement to come. How about we play a game or something?” Varric asked. Merrill beamed beside him. “We could play Wicked Grace” Merrill chirped. “Oor we could play strip poker” Isabela chimed in. Everyone's eyes turned to her. “You played strip poker as a child?” Carver asked, sitting upon the bed behind Merrill. “Oh sweet thing, not until I was 14” Isabela said. Anders cleared his throat. “Something with clothes? We could play spin the bottle, truth or dare even” Anders offered. Garrett nodded. “I'm with Anders on this one” Garrett said. Fenris shrugged. “Whatever you feel is best”.

After what felt like an eternity of shooting ideas back and forth, Bethany had entered the room to help them decide. Truth or dare it was. “Fenris, since this is your sleep over, truth or dare?” Garrett asked. Fenris' eyes looked at him cautiously. “I.. truth?” Fenris questioned back. Garrett chuckled. “We'll start off gentle then.. What colour are your underwear? Isabela is dying to know” Garrett said. Fenris blushed. Color of his underwear? How was he to answer a question that didn't have one? Fenris pondered it for a moment. “Bronzed, I suppose could be an answer for color” Fenris said, tilting his head a little. Isabela clapped her hands. “I knew it” she cheered. “Oh, well that's certainly a different color” Merrill said, to which Carver groaned. Though Fenris could tell Carver was glad Merrill hadn't caught on. Both Garrett and Anders shot him a look. “Now, it's you're turn to ask one of us” Anders said, leaning back on his hands. 

Fenris looked around the room. He was aware Garrett and Anders wouldn't be easy to embarrass, they'd more then likely do anything or say whatever was asked. Varric and Isabela likely weren't reserved either. Leaving him with Merrill, Bethany or Carver. Fenris was almost saddened by the fact that Aveline and Sebastian had declined the invitation. “Bethany, truth or dare?” Fenris asked, trying his best for a disinterested look. “Ou, definitely a dare” Bethany said happily. Fenris should have known better, she was a Hawke after all. Garrett leaned over, whispering into Fenris' ear. Fenris nodded. “Bethany, go outside. Sing part of a Disney song to the first person you see” Fenris said, trying not to scar his boyfriend's sister. Bethany gave a whimsical smile. “Is that all?” Bethany asked, raising her eyebrow. Fenris nodded, a blush upon his face as he realized how silly the dare was. 

Garrett, Anders and Fenris followed Bethany outside. Unfortunate to their evil plan of embarrassing the girl, the first person she saw was Sebastian. She winked at the three of them and then walked towards them. “Bethany” Sebastian said in greeting. Instead of greeting him back, she began to sing.  
“I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid.  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
you last let your heart decide?”.

Sebastian stood there for a moment, confusion written on his face, before they all busted out laughing. “Dare I ask what it is you lot are up to? Would now be a good time to turn away and pretend I never showed?” Sebastian questioned, amusement upon his face. Fenris simply shrugged, Garrett still holding back his laughter. “It depends, do you want to keep your sanity?” Anders asked. “I think it fled the day I met you all” Sebastian said.

Hours later, they'd gone through Truth or Dare, a none nude game of poker and had currently decided on watching a horror movie. Leandra had made them snacks, to which Carver was hogging. Nobody truly seemed to care, as it was. 

Fenris had Garrett snuggled up close on one side of the bed and Anders on the other. Anders had been less then thrilled on their movie selection, voicing the fact that he wasn't really good with them. Fenris could see that now, as the man hide his face against Fenris' side. Fenris reached out a hang, running it through Anders loosening hair. Removing the tie, Anders looked up at him. “Keep doing that” Anders murmured, looking slightly less scared. Fenris continued, stroking Anders head, as one would a frightened child. Anders hummed contently. Garrett looked over at them. “You know, we should distract our favourite doctor” Garrett said, mischievously. “What would you- mmm” Anders had begun to speak, but Garret stopped him, lips pressing against Anders'. Fenris looked down at the two, watching as his boyfriends made out lazily over his lap. 

Hearing a soft whimper escape Anders, Fenris was almost disappointed as they broke apart. “Can't very well leave our broody one without” Garrett whispered with a chuckle, as he moved into Fenris' lap. Making sure everyone was intently watching the movie, Fenris leaned in, claiming Garrett's lips. Fenris shivered as he felt lips close around his ears, two sets of hands trailing down his body. A shaky gasp escaped him. 

“Ooh, I think I found something better to watch” Isabela purred. “Get a room” Carver said, with a sneer. The three men pulled back from each other. Anders and Fenris looked a little flushed, Garrett on the other hand simply smirked. “You're IN my room” Garrett said in defence. Bethany simply giggled. “At least wait till everyone sleeps” Bethany said, waggling her finger in a scolding manner. “If it's the same to everyone else, I suggest we finish the movie before pants are opened” Varric said, offering the three a wink before turning back to the movie. 

After somewhat of a movie marathon, the group of them went to bed. Garrett held Fenris close to him, mostly fighting off his brotherly instinct to pull Sebastian and Bethany apart, from where they curled up on Garrett's floor. “Relax, he won't do anything while you and Carver are here” Anders reasoned. Garrett sighed, breathe ghosting over Fenris' neck. Anders chuckled. “Will it help if we continue where we left off?” Anders whispered. Garrett's face softened a bit. “Are we making a broody sandwich?” Garrett asked. Fenris reached a hand down, pinching Garrett's thigh. Garrett let out a squeak.“We're having a sleepover. Nothing says we can't have shower sex in the morning” Fenris offered. Garrett kissed Fenris' cheek. “Fine, fine. You owe me” Garret said. Anders laughed from beside them on the bed. “Have we all forgotten what happened last time we fit three of us in that shower?” Anders questioned. “My ass hasn't quite forgotten how sore it was” Garrett said with a cringe. “My house” Fenris murmured, curling up into Garrett's chest. Anders snuggled up behind Fenris. “Sounds like a plan”.


End file.
